Made for You
by xCelestialchanx
Summary: Seriously, It was not like she was getting any younger, definitely not. Why did her sons have to be so difficult? They weren't getting any younger either so why wouldn't they show any interest in the opposite sex? Uchiha Mikoto was definitely not getting any younger. She wanted a grandchild and she wanted it soon. Non-Massacre. SasuIno, ItaSaku? NaruSaku?


**Title:**Made for You

**Author:**Celestialchanx

**Main Pairing: **Sasuke x Ino

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:**T(May Change)

**Summary: **Seriously, It was not like she was getting any younger, definitely not. Why did her sons have to be so difficult? They weren't getting any younger either so why wouldn't they show any interest in the opposite sex? Uchiha Mikoto was definitely not getting any younger. She wanted a grandchild and she wanted it soon. Non-Massacre.

**Disclaimer:**I Do NOT Own Naruto

* * *

** Prologue**

She just didn't get it.

_Why_ exactly did her sons have to be this way?

It was not like she was getting any younger, definitely not.

Seriously, was that a gray hair she just spotted? The dark haired women sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She was starting to lose her patience with them both.

Itachi had just turned 24 six months ago and still showed little interest in the opposite sex. He had continuously ignored the overwhelming amount of attention that had followed the young man as women all over the village tended to follow his every move. As much as she knew her son loved her deeply, he had refused to let her meddle in his love life. She didn't understand why though, all she was trying to do was help, I mean who could else pick a suitable women rather than his own mother? She had tried so many times to arrange meetings with noble clans and other respected clans whose daughters would had made a wonderful house wife for her first born, but yet, all meeting had fell through as her son failed to make time or in fact show any interest. His missions and clan matters seemed to only be the thing he cared about.

When was he going to choose to settle down with a wife? She had hoped for him to be married off by now.

The same went with her youngest son, Sasuke. Now at the age of 19, the young male still has failed to bring a lovely girl home to meet her and his father. Though she knew the boy did have a few relationships, even if he didn't mention them to her, they had never lasted longer than a week or two. She did have the feeling of hope return to her as she noticed how much time he spent his pink haired teammate, Haruno Sakura.

It's not like the thought of the possibility of her son and his pink haired teammate being in an intimate relationship hasn't crossed her mind. She knew that the girl had carried so much affection for her son the first time she met her. Every time he had brought his team home, she never had failed to see all the attention she gave him. But soon as the years went by she had begun to notice that the girl's affectionate feelings had begun to die down.

But maybe, just maybe there had still been hope for the two.

After she had discovered that the pink haired medic had accompanied her baby boy to the last Uchiha ball they hold every White Day, she had become excited with the thought of her baby choosing a wife to settled down with. This ball had placed a great importance for most Uchiha parents as it symbolized the decision of young Uchiha men finally choosing a wife to begin their lives with. So when the news of Sasuke bringing his teammate reached her ears she couldn't help but feel excitement. But yet again, her hopes had soon been crushed as she saw the kunoichi kiss the energetic blond member of Team 7 a few days later. A week later they were rumored being in a relationship. It wasn't like it lasted very long though. About 2 months after they had gotten together, the two former members of Team 7 had soon broke it off after the shy Hyuuga heiress has professed her love for the boy. She still didn't fully understand why the Uzumaki had left the Haruno for the Hyuuga. From what she had herd, the boy always carried an overbearing crush for the pinkette since they were really young.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she had herd the news that the young Uzumaki was soon to be wedded off to the young heiress. He was another step closer to creating a family of his own while her sons still were not.

Honestly, she had thought when Itachi had finally asked his father for permission to move out the Uchiha district when he turned 18, she had figured it would give him more confidence in dating. But still it hadn't. When Sasuke had asked to move out a year ago it had helped him a little but his relationships hadn't lasted long. This whole situation really had started to become frustrating for her. Her sons were missing out on the opportunity of falling in love.

The middle aged women had sighed once more at her reflection before deciding to turn off the bathroom light and making her way back down to the kitchen before her guests arrived.

Uchiha Mikoto was_ definitely_ not getting any younger and neither were her sons. She wanted a grandchild and she wanted it soon.

.

.

.

What. The. _Hell_

_'What the Hell?!'_ had been the first thought that ran through the young Uchiha's mind as he returned to his old family home for dinner that night.

Sasuke had just returned home from a week long mission that he and his annoying teammate had been assigned to. It had been a simple B ranked mission on investigating and gathering information on a small village located outside of the fire country that had been rumored to be harboring rouge ninjas that had caused a band of massacres in other small villages. It had been going fine until the blond idiot blew there cover by losing his temper after overhearing a conversation after they had infiltrated their base. It had been a simply stated mission that had gotten out of hand. Now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep the night away.

That was until he had ran into his mother after he had returned from filling his report to the Hokage. She had been eagerly begging him into coming home for a family dinner. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother very much but, he wasn't in the mood for dealing with whatever she had planned that night.

Usually when she had begged him to come for dinner it had been because of a meeting she had managed to set up with another clan in order to find him a wife. After so many failed attempts with his older brother she had suddenly began to try and set him up with a suitable wife.

He hadn't really understood why it meant so much to her for him to find a wife. He was only 19, he had his whole life ahead of him to find women to marry, but right now wasn't the time.

So when he had agreed to go, he wasn't surprised to see her face light up with excitement.

He had tried many things in order to try and get his mother to drop the idea of him finding a girlfriend. He had even went as far as talking Sakura into being his fake girlfriend. Even though his pink haired teammate had fell out of love with him a few years earlier, she had actually played the part well. It had not only managed to fool his mother for a bit but others as well. It had actually created his fan club to calm down a bit, not a lot, but a bit. It even caused some of them to give up on him, like the young Yamanaka. Even if she hadn't been the loud and annoying fangirl she and Sakura had been they were younger, he could still notice the way she had acted towards him. When he announced that he and Sakura had begun dating he noticed as she began to keep her distance, It's not like it bothered him, but it did feel odd.

Aa, well it's not like he cared anyways.

It had also create a very jealous and not so happy Uzumaki Naruto.

He had remembered exactly when the blond found out. He had come knocking on his door around 2 am _drunk_ trying to start a fight him for taking _his_ girl. This had led to Uzumaki passing out not even 10 minutes later on his living room floor.

Idiot.

He soon had told him the truth the next morning in order to avoid another wake up call so early in the morning. But he could still tell that he was not too happy with the news of him and Sakura 'dating' going around the village. It had worked perfectly fine until the Pinkette had decided to kiss the blond after he had confessed his feeling to her a few days after the Uchiha White Day Ball.

This had instigated his mother into meddling with his love life once_ again._

_When was she going to give up?_

It was going to be a long night the dark haired jounin had concluded before walking into the Uchiha compound that night.

* * *

A/N:I know it's a little short but, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue(:

The chapters will most likely be longer than this, but this just kind of gives you the idea of what this story is going to be like.

I still haven't decide if this is going to have NaruSaku or ItaSaku in it yet, so If you really want one of these pairings to happen let me know(:

~Any Questions? Just ask away!

Please Review if you liked it!(:

~xCelestialchanx


End file.
